


A Month On the Farm

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: (Slowly But Surely) Falling In Love, Childhood Friends, Friendship, New 52, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[Bruce’s eyebrows shot up for a moment, before he rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Clark.”“Master Bruce,” Alfred chided, “don't be rude. You'll be staying at the Kents’ for the next month, so you best be on your best behavior.”]





	A Month On the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I haven't uploaded a Superbat fic in a while and this one has been in draft for a while now. I really like New52's conanization of Bruce and Clark being childhood friends. I think it's really sweet and would've helped Bruce overcome his parents' murder some more. 

**"** Ma, Pa,” the young high school journalist called out as he walked through the door, “I’m home! I smell pie. Hey, where’s— Bruce!"

Clark was stopped, speechless for a moment, halfway through dropping his backpack on the kitchen floor, a little surprised to see his parents sitting at the dinner table and drinking iced tea with Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne. He hadn’t seen his friend since the end of freshman summer.

Alfred never did look out of place no matter where he was, dressed in his nice and pristine suit, so it was Bruce (always Bruce) who stood out because his uniform was too elitist private school for a simple town like Smallville. Everything screamed city slicker, including the vest embroidered with the Gotham Academy insignia.

Boy, was Clark happy to see Bruce. They talked over the phone in a weekly basis and texted each other almost every day, but to see his best friend was always the best option to choose from because seeing Bruce was always great. Always.

“Welcome home, Mister Clark,” Alfred greeted with a small smile, Martha chuckling.

“Hi, Alfred,” Clark replied, blushing at the Englishman's title for him. He was only a junior in high school. No need for the formalities, but the old man refused on his honor as the Wayne family butler.

“Welcome home, son,” Pa said, gesturing for Clark to sit down.

Clark took the open seat next Bruce, who looked unhappy and had his arms crossed. “Hi, Bruce,” he said, smiling, “you missed me?”

Bruce frowned. “We talked last night, Clark,” he commented.

Clark pretended to pout, mirroring the frown. “I missed you,” he said softly.

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up for a moment, before he rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Clark.”

“Master Bruce,” Alfred chided, “don't be rude. You'll be staying at the Kents’ for the next month, so you best be on your best behavior.”

Clark perked up, excited. “Really?” he asked, looking at his parents for an explanation.

“Yes, he is, Clark,” Ma replied. “Alfred's going back to England to deal it some family business, and while he's gone, he asked us to take care of Bruce.”

“I can take care of myself,” Bruce interjected.

“Of course, Master Bruce,” Alfred humored, “but I won't stand for you eating take out and leftovers. You'd have to step over my cold, _dead_ body before I’ll let you develop such bad eating habits.”

Bruce’s frown deepened, and Pa laughed. “We’ll promise we won't let him have too much dessert then, Alfred,” the farmer said. “And if he eats too much anyway, we have ways to make him work it off.”

“And I will be forever grateful, Jonathan. Master Bruce will also be temporarily transferred to your school for the time being as well, Mister Clark. I hope you'll show him around?”

“Of course!” Clark said, nudging his friend with his shoulder. “He'll know Smallville High like the back of his hand in no time.”

Alfred nodded. And he took a check out of his breast pocket and presented it towards the two other adults. “I hope this will cover you well enough for the next month,” he told Martha and Jonathan. “Bruce is well mannered enough, but he still gets into trouble out of habit.”

“I knew you didn't trust me,” Bruce said, haughty.

Alfred raised one eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. “Should I remind you of last week’s threats of expulsion?”

That shut Bruce down. Clark barely suppressed a laugh.

Ma was the one to give the check back to Alfred, looking almost offending at being offered money to take care of a friend’s kid. “You offer us money like that again, Mister Pennyworth,” she warned sternly, “and you betcha I'll show you the other end of a horse.”

Alfred was going to argue, but Pa held up a hand, shaking his head. “Don't argue with the Missus, Alfred,” he said. “It'll be better for your health.”

The butler took a moment to think the consequences over and then nodded, taking the check back. “Thank you very much,” he simply said, standing up. “Now, I need to get going. If you would be so kind, Master Bruce, Mister Clark, and help me take out the luggage from the car.”

“Sure thing,” Clark said as he pulled Bruce up with him as they headed out. “You want me to bring out the cot, Bruce?”

Bruce snorted. “As if,” the heir replied. “I'm taking the bed.”

“Hey, I sleep there.”

“Well, then, obviously, the cot will be needed then.”

Their voices faded out, leaving the Kents and Alfred behind.

“I don't even know why they bother arguing, they always end up sharing anyway,” Ma lightly commented with a chuckle.

Once they brought up Bruce’s things to Clark’s room and everybody saying their goodbyes to Alfred for the month, Bruce instantly threw himself onto Clark’s bed face first.

“Hey, I sleep there,” Clark jokingly repeated as he said down on the floor and again the bedding. “You want to go get a milkshake?”

“Later,” Bruce replied. “We better not tell your parents, or else they'll report back to Alfred.”

“Right, right. But boy, am I excited to have you in school. It'll be lots of fun and everything.”

“It's not like I haven't stayed over Smallville before, Kent.”

“Yeah, but you don't stay forever, so we have to do everything.”

Bruce laughed, muffled by the pillow. “Later,” he repeated.

“You taking a nap? At least wear something comfortable. Who sleeps in a school uniform? No one. The answer is no one.”

“You nag too much,” Bruce said, exasperated, but he got up from the bed anyway and rifled through his bags until he found a pair of sweatpants. As he changed, he threw his uniform at Clark who shouted as he was being pelted with fabric. “You have a basket I could use?”

Clark took a moment before he answered, impressed by Bruce’s toned body. It wasn't anything too bulky or extreme, but enough to show how fit his best friend was. Clark, due to his alien biology, was more muscular, despite how his baggy clothes hid all that, and much stronger too, but Bruce was heading his own way towards a stronger body.

“I'll go ask Ma,” Clark replied, getting up and heading downstairs with the clothes still in hand. “I'll be back in a bit.”

Bruce threw himself back on the bed and settled in. It was bigger than the last one, but the entire atmosphere of the room remained the same. It made him comfortable, reminding him of home because it was home. The Kent farm would have a place in his heart just as the Manor did, no matter how empty or cold it had become. He barely noticed when he fell asleep.

“Ma said to just leave your clothes in this bas—” Clark quieted himself down when he found his best friend asleep on the bed already. He laughed, placing the white laundry basket right next to Bruce’s bags which had his uniform already laying on the bottom. Then he grabbed _The Lord of the Ring_ from his shelf, took off his pseudo glasses and carefully sat down on the empty side of the bed. He'd wake Bruce up when it was time for supper and they'll sneak out for milkshake afterwards.

Clark looked forward to the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the _Smallville_ TV show verse because this work could actually be longer, going through the entirety of Bruce's month stay. Not promising anything, but it's still on the table. I'd love to use characters focused in that show. Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
